Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide!
Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide! is an action spinoff of Happy Tree Friends. It is currently unknown whether it will have a 2nd season or not. Blurb "When the tree friends are transported into our universe, we're doomed! A permanently flipped out Flippy clone has kidnapped the real Flippy and Splendid, then he plans to melt them into lava, and use them to destroy our universe! Only 5 humans and the rest of the Happy Tree Friends can stop him! Well, who knows what Cro-Marmot can do..." Characters Jason : A 10 year old Hungarian immigrate who is unaware of Flippy, who will destroy the solar system. But when the tree friends are transported to L.A., he embarks on a new journey with them to stop Flippy from killing the real Flippy And Splendid as well as destroying the universe. He always wears a turtleneck/scarf like Clumsy's. Robbie: A 9 year old boy who tags along with Jason, Jade, Maddie, and Bob to stop Flippy. He always wears a boys' tank top. Bob: An 18 year old German immigrate who follows the other 4 humans to get Flippy and Splendid. He always wears a german style jacket. Jade & Maddie: Two 10-12 year old girls who are "friends" with Bob, Robbie, And Jason. They are "stealth", according to Handy. They are best friends and never leave each other. Jade always wears an "I <3 U" T-shirt, while Maddie always wears pink glasses. Jon & Milly: Jon and Milly are the parents of Jason. They are mechanics and are currently creating a machine to stop Flippy's devious plan. Milly suffers from achromatopsia (complete colour-blindedness) and invented glasses that let her "see" 360 colours. Sapphire: Sapphire is a 6 year old girl who loves Joe. She has attempted to join the group once. She once tried to kill Flippy in Zombiepalooza! with a cellphone. She is the youngest character in the series. In Handy Day to You!, she has a signature. Flaky: A red porcupine who has dandruff in her quills. She tags along with the 5 humans to stop evil Flippy from destroying Earth. However, she is currently under Flippy's zombie curse. Handy: An orange beaver who has no hands. He tags along with the humans to stop Flippy. Just like Flaky, he is currently under Flippy's zombie curse. More to be announced soon! Episodes *'Happy DEATHday to You': The tree friends meet Jason, Robbie, Bob, Jade, and Maddie. Flippy kills Ty-Tylie by cutting the rope on her elevator, then she falls to her death. *'Handy Day to You!': Jade and Maddie meet Handy. Jason has 3 dreams about the collapse of the universe. Ty-Tylie's Corpse and Russell are turned into zombies by Flippy's curse. *'Disco Inferno': Jason meets Disco Bear. The Cursed Idol causes Flaky to be nearly eaten alive by a plant, and it also destroys most of Los Angeles. Several Generic Tree Friends disintegrate when The Cursed Idol sets the HTF Dimension on fire. *'National Dett Report!': A repo man named Dett assasinates Sniffles, and is after the whole city! Sniffles' head explodes when he chews on TNT. *'Petunia, Petunia, Let Down Your Hair, WAIT, NOT ALL OF IT!': In the woods, Maddie and Jason meet Petunia. Dett plans to escape but Flippy brings Sniffles back as a zombie and kills Dett. *'Zombiepalooza!': Petunia, Handy, and Flaky are turned into Flippy's zombies! What can the humans do? During the episode, Milly constructs different weapons to fight off the zombies. Dett is revived as a zombie. *'One SOUR Future': In an alternate time of 2020, nuclear warfare rages, as 6.5 billion people die. A 20 year old Jason is blood-thirsty to kill Flippy because he killed everyone. Flippy is shot in the heart, Dett zombie is killed when he is evaporated into dust by a firestick, and Jason dies of a heart attack or loss of blood. It is revealed at the end, however, that the group was just telling campfire stories. *'A Bit of A Bunion': The tree friends are recovering from the medicine while the humans are seperated. Jason imagines several dreams where he sees Flaky, Petunia, and Lammy hung by metal springs. Movie Happy Tree Friends The Movie 1: Worlds Collide! Trivia *The Happy Tree Friends can talk, just like in Happy Tree Friends: Parthers Colide. *Dett, Ty-Tylie, and Vitty are the only people (so far) to die. *Jen-Jen from Happy Tree Friends: Parthers Colide appears in Zombiepalooza!. Category:Spinoffs Category:Articles in need of images